


Distrust Me Not

by rainbow_writer



Series: Merlin Shadowhunters Fusion [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Allies, New York City, New York Shadowhunter Institute, Shadowhunters Fusion, Trans Male Character, Trans Merlin (Merlin), Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_writer/pseuds/rainbow_writer
Summary: Alec and Magnus discover a few things about the visiting fellow Shadowhunters from the London Institute.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Shadowhunters Fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Distrust Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is just something I thought of a few hours ago, then wrote. I'm currently watching Shadowhunters for the first time, and I love the idea of Merthur, as well as other characters, being a part of that world. I'm pretty sure I'll add more to this collection as time goes on, but for now, it's just this little fic.
> 
> (I don't read the books by Cassandra Clare anymore, and I'm only in the beginning of Season 2, so this is roughly set after Season 1, when Jace is off with Valentine.)
> 
> I look forward to writing more in this AU, but for now I hope you enjoy my first Shadowhunter fic, with a side of Merthur. :D
> 
> Have a great day!

“But you’re a Shadowhunter!” Alec said, as if the internal thought had escaped him without just cause.

He watched as Merlin nodded slowly at him, whilst Arthur dropped down into a fighting stance in front of Merlin, as he held his seraph blade up at Alec, daring him to continue.

Alec heard Magnus shift beside him, before he felt a light touch to his right shoulder.

“It is possible for someone to be both, Alexander.”

Neither Merlin nor Arthur’s eyes moved to Magnus; they remained focused solely on Alec, as if he were the threat.

Alec closed his eyes, and breathed, before he dared to look at Magnus.

His boyfriend returned his gaze with eyes that Alec had rarely ever seen; they were pleading.

Pleading for what? Acceptance? Silence? 

Merlin had quite clearly broken a rule or two, somewhere.

When he looked back over at the _parabatai_ , they still met his gaze, apprehensively.

“Does the Clave know?”

The question was addressed to Merlin, but Arthur answered, “Yes,” then narrowed his eyes at Alec.

Alec felt a bit assuaged by that somehow, despite his misgivings in that institution as a whole.

“You can drop your weapon, Arthur. I am no threat to you, or your _parabatai_.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, when he watched Arthur consider the statement, then only did so when a hand was placed on his own right shoulder, and Merlin said, “It’s alright, Arthur. We’re in good company, I think.”

Arthur glanced between Alec and Magnus, then did as he was asked, for Merlin only, it seemed. 

A few beats of silence occurred, then Arthur said, “My father despises Downworlders, and believes them to be inferior.”

Magnus replied beside him, “You do not, then?”

“No, not anymore.”

Merlin pursed his lips, but he walked forward to stand beside Arthur, rather than behind. It was a show of good faith, if nothing else.

“If Uther knew I was a Warlock, as well as a Shadowhunter, he would seek to give the Clave just cause for a trial of any kind, so that I could not be at Arthur’s side.”

Alec looked to Arthur, who confirmed what Merlin had said, with a simple nod. 

“The world is not kind to us Downworlders.”

It was the sad lament from Magnus that struck Alec.

“He sounds like Valentine.”

Arthur scoffed.

“He’s as dangerous as him, but has the Clave on his side.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur, before expounding, “He hides in plain sight.”

The thought horrified Alec, but unfortunately, he had witnessed the Clave’s duplicity firsthand, when Izzy had gone to trial, for one. They were not the all knowing moral high ground that they claimed to be.

“So your visit here, to New York, is for what?”

Alec watched as Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, holding each other’s gazes for a moment, before Merlin nodded at Arthur, who seemed to take that as a reason to look back at Alec and continue. 

“To gather allies. If we are to root out Uther’s cruelty, we will not be able to do it alone.”

Alec nodded.

“When he’s gone, what will happen to the London Institute?”

“We hope to take over,” Merlin replied.

Alec watched as Arthur’s eyes widened, before he glanced at Merlin, and shook his head. 

Merlin shrugged.

Alec looked to Magnus, who was smiling. 

Clearly, he had missed something that everyone else had inherently understood.

“You, both?”

He watched Arthur’s expression tighten at him, again. Merlin looked unperturbed though.

A few seconds later, before Alec could find an excuse to make even more of an ass of himself, he felt Magnus’ hand slide into his own. It was not a new gesture, but to say Alec was surprised that he had chosen that moment, was an understatement. 

That was, until he watched Arthur’s expression morph from defensive, to one of understanding, and something more.

Arthur said quietly, “I look forward to the day when people will know he is more than just my _parabatai_.”

Alec understood then, fully, why the two had been so insular since arriving at the New York Institute; Shadowhunters were not wholly of the mundane world, but prejudices still bled over, sometimes. If Alec were to wager a bet, the head of the London Institute was more than one sort of bigot; those sorts generally were.

“Your secrets are safe with us,” Alec said, softly. 

He watched as both Merlin and Arthur visibly untensed.

“We cannot do this alone,” Merlin reminded.

“I will not speak for Alec, but you have my support, should you need it,” Magnus said, from beside him.

Alec felt no reason to disagree.

“Mine as well. The world does not need more men like Valentine.”

There was silence, then, “Alright, well, let’s not tarry here. There’s much to be done.”

Alec glanced at Merlin.

“Is he always this bossy?”

Merlin smiled, while Arthur dared to seem affronted. 

He was, after all, on foreign soil, ordering around others who were not his fellow London Shadowhunters. Alec had no doubt that given he was the son of the head of the London Institute, people normally jumped at his beck and call. Not there, though; the New York Institute was Alec’s turf.

“As if you’re one to talk, Alexander.”

“I am a leader. It is called leading,” Alec responded.

Alec saw Merlin roll his eyes in response, and Arthur said, “Tell that to this one. He just thinks I get off on it, or something.”

“You do, because you’re a clotpole, Arthur.”

“That’s not a word, Merlin.”

“I believe it is, since I’ve said it.”

“Describe clotpole in two words, Merlin.”

“Arthur Pendragon.”

Alec shook his head, as he walked away from the playful scuffle that ensued following what was perhaps one of the most ridiculous conversations he had ever heard. The two warriors who had terrified others in their institute, were now rolling around in the training area, as if they were young children, and not trained Shadowhunters.


End file.
